Dirtminer
What is Dirtminer? NOT a Terraria clone! It may remind some people of Terraria in a very small way, but that's not what the game is supposed to be. I wanted to make a game about exploring and creating things, but I was not going to make it 3D because that would be really hard, so my only other option was 2D. I created a game called Dirtminer. At first it was a game where all you could do is move around, but slowly it evolved into a game where you can place and break things, and move. I've not even finished Dirtminer yet who knows what it will become. Otherwise.. Dirtminer is a game where you can place and break blocks! You can jump and walk around and save your game. Dirtminer is in alpha and is going to be in beta in the next update. Instructions Title Screen *Up or down on the D-PAD to scroll through the options *Press A to select the option you have selected While Playing Game *Use the D-PAD to move. *L button to place dirt block *R button to break *B and D-PAD direction to move the block that defines where you are going to place a block(cursor) *A button to jump *Y and D-PAD to switch block(block shown on the bottom screen in to top-left hand corner!) *Start to pause game While Game Paused *Up or down on the D-PAD to scroll through the menu *A to select item that the arrow is pointing to *Start to unpause Changelog ALPHA RELEASES Version 1.0 Alpha *Initial Release Version 2.0 Alpha *Reworked the whole engine! *Added: *Collisions *New movement system *Drawing to screen *Blocks :P Version 3.0 Alpha *-Fixed Bug Where You Can Fly By Jumping And Using The D-PAD *+You can now change what block you are going to place *+You can now save and load your world using a grp file *Changed world size to be compatible with saving into a grp file BETA RELEASES Dirtminer is going into beta yay! 1.0 Beta AKA The Secret Update Changelog: *+Health *+Title screen *-A lot of bugs *And a few more secret futures that haven't been mentioned in the changelog! *Note: I could not figure out how to make an inventory system but im sure I will eventually figure it out. 1.2 Beta The Aesthetics Update Plans (bold is implemented): *'Trees!' *'Death messages' *'More ways to die' *Stone Generation *Ore spawning *Inventory *Less Bugs! If you find any in the last update please send me an email at fivelogank@gmail.com *A New Secret! Future Plans Bold indicates finished plans *All plans for now are in the new update *I NEED SOME IDEAS! *if you are going to send an idea please do so to my email fivelogank@gmail.com with the title Suggestion you may choose to put your username in the email, your email will not be shared with anyone. ---- Plans for when I get out of alpha *Inventory System(waiting until i get out of alpha!) Videos and Screenshots None yet! License The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2014 5logank Games Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Credits *'5logank' - Head Programmer and Graphics designer *'GimmeMoreCoinz' - Collisions Download I've finally got an update out! :) YES! SEND ME A PM IF THE PROGRAM DOESNT WORK SCAN ALL QRS! instuction guide: *For a person who never has installed dirtminer: *SCAN ALL THE QR CODES! * If you have any complaints please send them to my email fivelogank@gmail.com Information Dirtminer should be continuously updated until one of these things happen: *I get bored of typing little letters into a screen of green with more little letters on it __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Adventure Category:Games Category:Programs